With the development of electronic technologies, portable consumption electronic products such as cellphone, handheld game player, navigation device or handheld multimedia entertainment device and the like are becoming more and more popular. Generally, these electronic products will use a linear vibration motor for system feedback, such as call prompt, message prompt, navigation prompt of a cellphone, vibration feedback of a game player etc. Such widespread application requires high performance and long service life of the vibration motor.
The linear vibration motor in the prior art includes a base having accommodating space, a vibrating unit located in the accommodating space, an elastic member which fixes and suspends the vibrating unit in the accommodating space, and a coil fixed at the base. The magnetic field generated by the coil interacts with the magnetic field generated by the vibrating unit, so as to drive the vibrating unit to move reciprocally and linearly to generate vibration. In order to increase elasticity of the elastic member, two elastic members are stacked in opposite directions and fixed at the base from two opposite sides of the vibrating unit. Each elastic member includes a fixing arm fixed at the vibrating unit and a connecting arm fixed at the base and respectively extending from two ends of the fixing arm.
However, in order to avoid from the direct collision of the vibrating unit with the base when the linear vibration motor is dropping off in the vibrating direction, two limiting blocks shall be fixed at the bottom portion of the base, so that the limiting blocks are respectively located at two sides of the vibrating unit along the vibrating direction. However, such a structure needs additional limiting blocks and their welding process, which leads to low production efficiency and high cost.
Therefore, a new linear vibration motor is necessary to solve the above-mentioned problems.